


A Halloween Gala

by TheHogwartsJedi



Series: A Quiet Night in the Library [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: 300 - Freeform, Beefcake, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, Spartans, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHogwartsJedi/pseuds/TheHogwartsJedi
Summary: Evie Trevelyan is attending Dorian's annual Halloween Gala.  The boys have talked her into dressing up as Queen Gorgo from the movie 300, saying that her costume will match theirs.  When they finally arrive the fun will begin but Evie won't give in so easily.  After all Spartan men have to chase down their women if they want them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my submission for Polyweek. I hope that everyone enjoys it. This is a Halloween fic that involves my and I know a lot of y’alls favorite parings of Cullen/Trevelyan/Alistair. It is a one shot from my Quiet Night in the Library series. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, I don't own any of the Dragon Age characters, I am just borrowing them for a little fun.

I was still not sure how I allowed Cullen and Alistair to talk me into going to Dorian and Bull’s Halloween Gala. The Gala as it was called by the Faculty and Staff at Thedas University was one of the biggest parties in the state. Getting an invite to it meant that you were someone at Thedas. Dorian had tried to get me to go last year but I turned him down. I was never one who enjoyed going to any type of party. Having to make small talk to the Faculty that would never speak to me on a normal day was not my idea of fun.  
The Gala was always held at The Diamond Lass, one of the fanciest hotels in town. Dorian always rented out the entire hotel for the weekend. He said it was because he did not want any of his guests to drive him impaired. If they had a place to stay the night, then they could have more fun at the Gala. 

Cullen and Alistair had also been invited and had to bribe me with the promise they would go to a local science fiction con over the winter break to get me to go and they would go see the new Star Wars movie in theaters with me. I reluctantly agreed to go with them.

So here I stood, really wishing that I was anywhere but here right now. Of course my costume did not help very much either. I was dressed as Lena Headey, Queen Gorgo, from the movie 300. My sides and back were fully exposed it made it impossible for me to wear anything underneath. I admit, I looked awesome it in but I had never felt more uncomfortable in my life. 

I glance up at the clock on the wall and sigh. Both Cullen and Alistair were ten minutes late. I admit I was a little worried. “Your handsome professors will be here soon,” a voice said suddenly to my right.

“I know. I am just wondering where they actually are,” I replied back to Dorian with a slight smile, knowing that Dorian was over here because he knew how much I did not want to be here.

He had been checking up on me for the past couple minutes. Making sure that I had enough to drink or eat. Dorian could worry about me worse than a mother hen at times. I appreciated how he took care of me. 

“Although, if they don’t show up soon. There are several different Professors who have been gazing at you for a while now.”  
I raised an eyebrow at Dorian. “What are you talking about?”

“Professor Arainai and Professor Blackwall have both been looking in your direction for a while now. Why do you think I keep coming over here to talk to you? I am hoping to discourage their interest until your men finally decide to show,” Dorian replied with a smirk on his face. 

I laugh at his comment and shake my head. “Sure they are."

“Fine, don’t believe me if you don’t want to.”

Before I could reply, a hush suddenly fell over The Gala and everyone seemed to turn towards the entrance to the ball room. Standing at the entrance were two men dressed as Spartans from 300. They had on the leather speedo looking pants, sandals, and the huge shields, shin guards, and spears that they had in the movie. The two men’s faces were covered by the typical Spartan helms hiding their identity from most but I knew exactly who they were. I was more than familiar with the muscles that were on display for everyone to see.

“Again, if you ever break up with the two of them please let me know. I know Bull would give me a free pass for them both,” Dorian whispered in my ear as Cullen and Alistair began making their way towards me. 

“No, Bull would tell you that you had to let me join in on the fun,” a deep voice behind me said.

I turned to see Bull standing behind us dressed up as a stereotypical Viking, complete with the helmet with horns. 

“I really don’t need to hear you two lusting after my men,” I joked.

“Okay, we will lust after them out of your earshot. No worries Boss,” Bull said with a wink as he pulled Dorian off to do the Maker knows what. 

I put down the glass I had been holding as Cullen and Alistair stop right in front of me. “You are late,” I tell them, trying to give them the most stern look I could but failing miserably.

Alistair smiles brightly at me under his helmet. “We aren’t late. You are just early.”

“No, we are late,” Cullen scoffs. “Someone couldn’t find his helmet.”

“Well, someone kept distracting me from getting ready. “

Cullen smirked at him. “I was only demonstrating how male Spartans bonded with each other. You weren’t complaining about it earlier. You seemed to enjoy it…a lot.”

Alistair gulped loudly, clearly remembering what happened earlier. “Yes well, I don’t deny that. I did enjoy it but that isn’t why we are here. We are here to claim our woman.”

I raised an eyebrow at his statement. “Claim your woman?”

Alistair smiled and nodded. “But of course. When Spartans decided to marry, they would go and claim a woman. Who was a willing partner by the way.“

“And I suppose I am this woman you have come to claim?” I ask.

“But of course. Now are you going to come along willingly or do we have to force you?”

“You do also remember that Spartan Women also had to dress up as boys and shave their heads so that the men would have an easier time having sex with the women right?”

“Well, we can just skip that part. You don’t need to shave your head unless you really want to that is,” Cullen spoke up. 

“Good to know. Right now though, I would like to have a dance with one of you since you both insisted that I come to this Gala.”

Alistair and Cullen looked at each other slightly nervous. They held out their spears for me to take. Shaking my head I took them. The two men quickly played a game of rock, paper, scissors to see who would be the one to dance with me. Cullen smiled brightly as he chose scissors beating Alistair’s paper. Alistair sighed and handed Cullen his helmet and shield. 

He turned to me and held out his hand. “Care to dance my dear?”

“Of course,” I said handing Cullen the two spears and allowing Alistair to lead me out on the dance floor. 

Alistair waltzes me around the dance floor. Sadly I am not the best dancer but we still have fun. I try to get Cullen to dance at least one song with me but he refuses. I do keep him company though when Alistair goes off to dance with a few of the other Archaeology Professors at the Gala. 

“I do have to say that you do look lovely tonight,” Cullen says as we watch Alistair dance around the dance floor.

“Thank you. I do feel a little exposed though. I couldn’t wear anything underneath it,” I say as Cullen takes a sip of his drink.

Cullen choked on the drink and looks at me as I give him a smirk. “Oh you really shouldn’t have told me that Little Librarian,” he growled at me.

“What shouldn’t she have told you?” Alistair asked as he walked back over to the table we were sitting at. 

“The fact she isn’t wearing anything under that costume of hers,” Cullen replied the desire evident in his voice. 

Alistair raised an eyebrow at me. “Oh really?”

I smile brightly at him as I stand up. “Yes. With how much skin this outfit exposes it’s kind of hard to wear anything under it. I blame both of you by the way.”

Cullen grinned wolfishly at me. “I will be more than happy to take the blame any time you want to dress like that.”

I laugh at his comment. “I will keep that in mind for later. There is though one thing that you forgot about what happens when Spartan men claim their women.”

“And that is?” Alistair asked. 

I place a small envelope down on the table with our room key and number on it. “You are forgetting …that the men have to catch their women first.”

Before either of them can reply, I turn and run from the ballroom. I pause at the entrance and wave at them as they try to gather up all of their stuff and the key to the room. I run as quickly as I can to the elevator bank and press the up button. As usually it takes forever for the elevator to appear. As the doors to it open, I run in. As I turn I see Alistair and Cullen almost to the elevators. I smile brightly at them as I quickly press the door close button. The doors slide shut just as they reach it. 

The elevator makes its way quickly upwards. I was slightly giddy with excitement as I waited for the elevator to finally come to a stop at our floor. Once the elevator opened, I darted out of it and into the hallway. I quickly made my way to our room and was about to slide my key into the lock when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me backwards. 

I let out a squeak as Cullen and Alistair began chuckling. “By the Maker, how did you get up here so fast?” I ask trying to free myself from Alistair’s arms. 

“You pressed all of the up buttons in your haste to get upstairs. So once your elevator went up another one arrived. You didn’t really think you would escape us that easily Little Librarian?” Alistair asked placing a quick kiss on my neck.

“I was hoping I could,” I told him with a smile. 

“You know, you two could stop talking and open up the door since my hands are full,” Cullen said interrupting us.

I looked over to see poor Cullen holding both of their spears, shields, and Alistair’s helm in his arms. “Sorry,” I say pulling myself out of Alistair’s arms and quickly unlocking the door. 

I held open the door and let both of them inside. As soon as Cullen was inside, he dropped everything that he was carrying with a loud thud. “The neighbors are going to hate you for making that much noise,” I tell him as I shut the door and turn towards him.

Cullen grins at me wolfishly. “Oh believe me Little Librarian; they are really going to hate us in a few minutes.”

Before I could react, Cullen rushes over to me and pulls me close. He presses his lips forcefully against mine and almost immediately begins devouring me. I moan kissing him back eagerly. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my right hand in his hair. As we kiss, Cullen wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me off my feet. He walks us over to the large King Sized bed. Once we reached the bed, Cullen broke the kiss. Smirking at me he gently pushed me backwards until I fell onto the bed. 

Cullen reached up and unclipped the broach holding the two leather straps of his cape together. He let it fall to the ground behind him. I glanced behind me to see Alistair doing the same thing. Alistair leaned forward and helped me sit up. He began unbuckling the small straps behind my neck and down my back that were all that was holding up my outfit. I let the top slip downward, exposing my breasts to Cullen. “So beautiful,” Cullen said breathlessly.

I blushed under his gaze as I felt Alistair lean down and began placing open mouth kisses on my shoulder. Cullen reached down and began gently pulling my outfit down the rest of the way. Leaning back against Alistair, I lifted my hips to help him get it completely off of me. Cullen tossed it on top of his cape and reached down to take off his shin guards and sandals. 

Cullen then dropped down onto his knees. Grinning at me he reached down and took off my sandals. As he removed each one, he placed that leg on his shoulder. He began gently kissing a trail down my right thigh until he reached my center. My eyes rolled backwards as Cullen ran his tongue over my slit. “Maker!” I panted as Cullen began feasting on me. 

Alistair reached down and tilted my head back slightly as he began kissing me. Muffling my cries of pleasure as Cullen slid two fingers inside me. Alistair’s free hand slid down my chest and began pinching my left nipple. I arched my back and broke the kiss. “More…please!” I panted as Alistair kissed me again. 

I could feel the pleasure beginning to build as Cullen continued sliding his fingers in and out of me while running his tongue across my clit. I reached down and buried one of my hands in Cullen’s hair, trying to push him closer to me. Cullen responded by pumping his fingers in and out of me faster. 

Suddenly both of them pulled away from me. Cullen stood up and Alistair backed away from me. “What? Wait. You aren’t done yet!” I told them both slightly angry that they would leave me like this.

“Believe me Evie, we aren’t anywhere near finished with you,” Cullen replied.

Before I could reply, Cullen reached down and pushed off his leather speedos. I moaned as I watched his cock sprung upwards. Cullen reached down and ran his hand up and down his shaft a few times. “Turn over and get on your hands and knees,” Cullen ordered. 

I nodded and followed his instructions. As I turned around, I could see Alistair pulling off his own leather speedo. He smirked at me as he took a step forward and placed his knees in front of me on the bed. He placed his right hand on the back of my head and pulled my head forward slightly as he ran the head of his cock over my lips. Knowing exactly what he wanted, I opened my mouth taking him in as far as I could. “Maker’s breath, just like that Evie!” Alistair panted as a sucked on him.

Behind me I could hear Cullen opening a condom. A few moments later, Cullen began pushing into me from behind. I moaned around Alistair’s cock as Cullen filled me. Alistair in turn panted and began thrusting into my mouth faster. “Cullen, whatever you are doing keep doing it,” Alistair moaned. 

Cullen ran a hand down my spine as he shifted slightly and thrust into me deeper. Soon the room was filled with moans, gasps and pants, as skin slapped against skin. I lost all track of everything save for the two men thrusting in and out of me. All that mattered was the pleasure building inside me again.

Alistair suddenly gripped the back of my head tighter and his thrusting became slightly erratic. I reached up and cupped his balls, gently kneading them. Alistair cried out my name as he flooded my mouth with his cum. I tried to swallow all that I could. 

From behind me I could feel Cullen reach around and begin rubbing my clit hard. “Harder Cullen,” I panted as I pulled off of Alistair’s cock. 

Cullen thrust faster in and out of me, trying to push me over the edge. It did not take long until my world exploded around me. I screamed both their names, not caring who heard. Cullen gripped my hips tightly, pulling me to him with every push. Soon he too came, roaring loudly as he did. I collapsed forward, resting my weight on my forearms as Cullen pulled out of me. 

After a few moments of rest, Cullen pulled me backwards and to my feet so that Alistair could turn down the bed. We then all three climbed into bed. I was in the middle and my two men wrapped themselves around me. They both kissed me on the cheek before whispering good night.

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep. This Spartan woman had indeed been claimed by her men and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
